I'll Stand By You
by Stellet3125
Summary: Marley and Ryder have been dating for a while now. And everyone could say that they are a perfect couple. But even the perfect couples fight, right? But this fight was the worst. And that made Marley think – Would Ryder really stand by her? Ryley one-shot. Please R&R.


**I don't own Glee (Unfortunately)**

* * *

><p>"Ry! I'm home." Marley shouted as she walked in her and Ryder's apartament.<p>

Marley and Ryder have been dating since sophomore year. It has been over three years now. And now they're both in college and living together in a tiny apartment in New York. She studies music and Ryder plays football in college trying to get noticed by a talent scout to get in a football team.

Everything was perfect.

Well... Almost everything.

At least for Marley. Even with all the support that her boyfriend and her friends gave to her, she started to force herself to puke and use laxatives again. She saw all the skinny girls at college, and the teases, the jokes... This brought her some memories. She had to do something... And she knew what...

But she couldn't let Ryder find out. If he did he could leave her for lying to him. She promised him to never do that again. She didn't know what he could do if he find out.

When she didn't hear him responding her, she looked over the kitchen and in the direction of the room, and shouted "Ryder!", but he was nowhere in sight.

She dropped her keys on the side table by the door and heard the bathroom door open and Ryder was there holding the trash bin.

"Hey!" She greeted him. "So, how was your- "She interrupted herself when she noticed that he didn't look at her and sat on the couch with his eyes fixed on the trash bin.

"Ry, are you OK?" She asked worried.

When he finaly looked at her, he said "Marley, what's this?" He said pulling a empty bottle of laxative.

When she saw it her heart started to beat faster. "That was from... um... from the weekend... I wasn't feeling really well- "

"I also found another in your bag..." He interrupted her pulling an almost empty bottle of laxitive from her bag.

She couldn't lie to him anymore.

She wanted to pass out that moment. Or anything that could take her out that talk. But she didn't. So, she had to face it.

"You don't understand, Ryder..." She started, almost crying.

"No, Marley, I don't." He said firmily and got up "Explain to me so I can understand... You have death wish or something?" He said looking at her.

"I just want people to like me..." She said and started to cry.

When he realized that he probably overreacted, he sat back next to her with his hand on her back trying to calm her down. "Hey, Hey, Shhhh... You don't need-" He said and tried to embrace her.

But she escaped from his embrace and shouted "No! You don't understand, Ryder! And you never will!"

Then she ran into the bedroom. And slammed the door.

He ran after her and stoped by door. He heard her crying and sobbing. She didn't locked the door, but woudn't be a good idea to get in now.

Insted, he tryed to comunicate from behind the door "C'mon, Marley, let's talk..."

"No, Ryder, we won't talk... You don't understand me. Anyone understands me..." She said sobbing "I thought at least one time you would stand by me..." She said started to cry harder.

"_Maybe she needs sometime for herself." _Ryder thought.

He returned to the living room and sat on the couch. He was feeling guilty. This was his fault. Maybe if he had paid more attention on her, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if he was more careful with his words, she wouldn't be crying in the bedroom now.

After a couple of minutes he remembered something Finn once said to him: _"If you want to get a girl's heart: Serenade her. There's nothing that melts a girl's heart more than a love song that shows exactly how you feel..."_

Ryder immediately stood up, grabbed his guitar (which was near the kitchen's door) and went back to the bedroom door.

He softly knocked the door. "What do you want?" She responded crying.

"I want say something to you... But I don't know how to... so..." He said and started the fingering of the song.

_Oh, Why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now  
>Don't be ashamed to cry<br>Let me see you through  
>Cause I've seen the dark side too.<br>When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothing you confess  
>could make me love you less<em>

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<em>

He stopped for a second and noticed that she stopped crying. He walked in and found her turned to the other side of the bed not looking at him. Then he continued.

_So,  
>If your mad, get mad<br>Don't hold it all inside  
>Come on and talk to me now<br>But hey, what you've got to hide  
>I get angry too<br>But I'm a lot like you  
>When you're standing at the crossroads<br>Don't know which path to choose  
>Let me come along<br>Cause even if your wrong..._

She sat up in bed and looked him serenade her

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Take me in into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you  
>And when,<br>When the night falls on you baby  
>Your feeling all alone<br>Walking on your own_

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Take me in into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you_

When he ended, he put the guitar on the floor and kneeled next to the bed. She didn't said anything, so he started.

"Marls, I know you're mad at me. I always overreact and I don't think while I'm talking." he said "I'm sorry."

He got up and said "You are the most amazing person I ever met. You helped me through all my trouble. And now I'll help you through it. No matter how long it takes or how hard it is... I'll always stand by you."

By the time he said the last word, she threw herself around him and sobbed.

"I-I-I'm sorry." She tried to say between the sobs "Sorry for being so stupid, and naive, and awful, a-and-" She tried to continue but Ryder cut her off when he pressed his lips on hers. And she kissed him back.

"It's OK..." He and rubbed her back to calm her down "I'm gonna be with you... I always will..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review.<strong>

**Song: I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders**


End file.
